The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Poinsettia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd., and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘PER5506’.
The new Poinsettia is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd. ‘PER1090’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,203. The new Poinsettia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant within a population of plants ‘PER1090’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Encinitas, Calif. on Sep. 9, 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Poinsettia by terminal vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Encinitas, Calif. since January, 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Poinsettia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.